deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates
The pirates are a group of bandits found in Amethyst territory. They were known to raid towns, deal with Grey Guards and attack travellers. History The Deltora Book of Monsters A band of pirates attacked a ship on the River Tor, killing everyone and taking the ship's captain and Ranesh hostage. They fed the captain to the Glus and made Ranesh watch, forcing him to work for them lest he meet the same fate. Eventually he was able to escape, however. The Maze of the Beast The same band of pirates who kidnapped Ranesh tried to extort the town of Where Waters Meet. When the townspeople refused to pay them, the pirates burned down the town and either killed or took the residents hostage. Some members even carved their names onto the ruined buildings as a calling card. Later, the pirates attacked the River Queen, a ferry boat that was carrying Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and Dain at the time. The pirates killed some passengers and took the Belt of Deltora from Lief. One pirate, Milne, recognised Dain as a member of the resistance and took him hostage. Another pirate, Nak, took Jasmine hostage and ripped off the fancy dress she had been using as a disguise. This attracted the attention of an Ol disguised among the passengers, causing the pirates to flee back onto their ship. Nak and Finn—the pirate who stole the Belt of Deltora—later captured the companions when they arrived at the Maze of the Beast, and brought them into their hideout to feed them to the Glus alongside Milne, who tried to give Dain back to Doom out of fear. Lief was able to bribe the Polypan Chett to steal back the Belt of Deltora before the pirates tossed them into the maze. Nak and Finn were left behind to watch the base while the rest of the pirates left to sell Dain to a pod of Grey Guards. The two later saw the companions escape from the Maze of the Beast and charged at them, but a geyser erupted just as they passed, causing the pirates to slip and fall to their deaths. The Valley of the Lost Lief, Barda, and Jasmine later found the pirates docked on the riverside waiting for the Grey Guards to come and collect Dain. The companions used a storm to mask their approach and snuck under the ship, rescuing Dain and Chett as the ship caught fire from a lantern Chett overturned. Headquarters The Pirates's headquarters is located in a large cave on the amethyst coast adjacent to the Maze of the Beast. It is entered from the ocean through a tunnel of water. Rules The Pirates live by a set of rules which all members must follow. The same rules apply for any hostages. Two main punishments are used; They are: Walking the plank and being tossed into the Maze of the Beast. Naval *Raiding boats *Destroyer **Two masts **Cargo stored on the bow of the ship **Has a bell to summon pirates to the ship Members *Finn *Nak *Rabin ('Robin' in the anime) *Gren *Milne Pirates Raiding Boats.png|Raiding Boat Pirates Destoryer.png|Pirates Destroyer Class Pirates Headquarters Layered Dock.png|Pirates Layered Dock References See also * Nak * Finn Category:Antagonists Category:Deltorans Category:Pirates Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of citations